User talk:Eli
Guess who decided to drop by and comment.Um hey.Well i realized your an Aislinn paul/ clare fan. And so am I. Like seriously i love her to deaath, even though i don't show it. =P So like, do you have a twitter or a fanfiction so we can communicate. I SOMETIMES need someone to 'bond' over degrassi/clare with lol. Hope its not creepy. Just most people where i live know nothing about degrassi which is REDICULOUS! So yea get back at me if you want. ClareE Lover 04:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) From that Crazy Peace Loving List Maker :D I would just like to say thank you, your one of the cool people that replied to the list :) I really wish they would've stopped fighting.. D: But oh well! You seemed like a nice person to talk to, and you're a fan of Eclare, so, hey :) ~ Slybrush Lol, you just go to the talk page, up top by their name there's 'leave message' that's how you do it :) You're welcome~ Thanks~! I try :D Cool :) My email is notshort@hotmail.com That's cool, you should make a facebook though, it's cool :D Lol, it took my mum forever to let me! Don't be sorry, it's cool. No worries, no worries. :) You knoow what I don't get? Why people hate Eclare just because they have a lot of screen time.. I don't really see how they're unrealistic either.. Another thing I don't get, why people hate Jalli and love Janny, they started out similar ways.. :I Lol, fans sooo confuse me at times XD Lol, yeah! I just don't understand it at all! It's like they want to fight. I hate going on a character page, or a blog and seeing a comment like, "OH THAT PAIRING IS HORRIBLE. HOW CAN YOU LIKE THAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU????? BLAH BLAH BLAH!!" You know, if they want to know opinions, they shouldn't bash it while doing so. Like I originally didn't like Crellie too much, but after nicely chatting with someone about it, I started to see what they meant, and started to really like it too. Where's the pairing peace when you need it? :I I know! SO pissing off material!! Me too! I thought I was gonna give up on this thing till I found you! :D Someone else who wants to stop the hate! Aww, I do? Yeah~ Making people's day! :D I just made a blog all about pairing peace if you wanna check it out You make my day too~ <3 Someone with a brain and actually wants us all to get along~ Coolieoh :D Lol, thanks :) I just felt it had to be done, yah know? I do too.. People need to realize we're all alike and we don't have to hate on each other. Yeah, the peace movement has started~!! :DD : : go vote for eli and clare best cople there losing ahhhh http://degrassiblog.com/ B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l!!(: Your picture thing is sooo beautiful!! Is that you? If so to sound creepy!!! but it looks amazing!!!(: SoSallyCanWait(: 00:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC)SoSallyCanWait(: